Connecting elements are used, for example, to electrically contact-connect an electrical circuit. Variants of an electrical circuit can often be realized by changing the circuitry and/or in the order of the electrical contact-connection.
For example, a sensor for magnetic fields, acceleration, rate of rotation, temperature, etc. can be adapted to the task by means of different external circuitry and contact-connection order of the plug connector.
This is effected in a known manner by virtue of different subwiring carriers, referred to here as carriers, being manufactured for the different variants. This leads to a large number of different configurations and ultimately to the manufacture of low numbers of variant pieces, which is associated with high costs as well as a high level of outlay in terms of development and skill.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method for producing a connecting element that can be alternatively carried out, for example in a more cost-effective manner, compared to known methods. It is a further object of the invention to provide a connecting element produced in this way and a sensor arrangement having a connecting element of this kind.